The Psyduck
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: This is a Pokemon parody of “The Raven.” ^^;;;;;; I did this a couple years ago, so I don’t remember what made me do it. I’ll assume it was boredom…… Boredom always does this to me……………


Lookie, lookie!! _Another _massively old story! 

I didn't originally plan on posting this, but I was talking to my friend Linci (whom I never see anymore *sniffle*), and she wanted me to post this, because it's her favorite. So, I dedicate this fic to Linci! *smile* Yay!

I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own The Raven. If I did, I'd be rich. And I'm not. So nyah. *sticks tongue out at the people that were going to sue her* Can't get anything from me!

******

__

The Psyduck

One afternoon that was quite dreary, I healed my Pokemon who were rather weary, after battling electric and plant types who attack with spore.

As I sat I vaguely considered. Considered the way my pounding heart flittered, flittered at the sight of my companion Ash, who was sitting, staring at the center's floor.

Why was my heart now pounding faster? I mean, our friendship's a major disaster. Always yelling at one another, why we hang together is a real surprise.

My friend who wants to be a Pokemon Master, looked away from the plaster, and regarded me with a smile and an emotion I could not read in his eyes.

I could tell that I was blushing. _*Stop it girl, your emotions are rushing.*_ And with that thought I looked back down at my feet.

Outside the wind was blowing, and in all the cold air was flowing. "Geeze!" I cried, "will someone turn up the heat!?"

Ash looked at me with a grin. "Cold Misty?" Geeze can he be dim. I rolled my eyes and stated, "Gee, what gave it away?"

He looked at me and cleared his throat. "Umm, do you want my coat?" He quickly added, "I'm not cold anyway."

I stopped and thought for a minute or two, then suddenly realized I was starting to turn blue. "Sure. Better than ending up as an ice cube."

Ash laughed and gave his jacket to me, and Brock walked in, completing our group of three. He looked depressed and Ash asked, "What's up dude?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at our friend. "Ten to one he got shot down again." Shot down by another of the many Joys.

Brock glared at me and said, "That's not very nice. And unfortunately you're completely right." "You're Pokemon are healed!" Called Nurse Joy's voice.

A very happy Pikachu jumped onto Ash's back, and I put my Pokeballs into my backpack. With a grin I said, "Let's go guys!"

One mile away, in the road, who was standing there? Just a cat, a guy and a girl with really bad hair. "Team Rocket. Oh, well _there's_ a surprise."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Hey, you three guys! Don't you have anything better to do?"

Meowth spoke up before Jessie or James. "Today we ain't playin' games! We're here to capture Pikachu!"

Ash's reply to this, as you should well know, "Pokemon battle! Pikachu, Go!" I grabbed a Pokeball, and do you believe my luck?

This is my life story. "I chose you, Starmie!" And to my dismay, out came: "Psyduck!?"

In my dismay I fell to the ground. The duck's clueless face I felt ready to pound. "I didn't want you, ya stupid duck!"

There wasn't much else I could do. "I wanted Starmie, not you!!" To this the thing replied, "Psy yi, duck?"

"Oh, fine. Go if you want to." What else could I do? "But if you keep this up, you're as good as a throw rug."

The clueless thing gave me a blank stare, and the wind blew back his short hair. He walked up to me and gave my leg a hug.

"You dumb duck, it's my patience that you try!"

Quote the Psyduck: "Psy yi yi?"

Ash looked at me with a grin, and I had to restrain myself from slapping him.

"I'd like to see you deal with this," I said.

In the meantime, Team Rocket was getting bored. Jessie shouted, "Attack, we won't be ignored!" And Weezing tackled Psyduck right in the head!

"No, Psyduck!" I cried. I glared at Jessie. "You're so fried." "Ha!" She said. "What can you do with that stupid duck?"

As she spoke Psyduck began to glow. Then he started to _grow_. And within a minute he was Golduck!

I grinned. "All right Golduck! Way to go!" Team Rocket looked scared. "Oh no!" Well, their attitude sure changed fast.

I looked at Ash. "Leave this battle to me!" Ash smiled. "Go for it Misty!" "Okay Golduck, Water Blast!"

The blast of water hit the three, and the Rockets slammed into a tree. ...You know, you might want to take notes if you have a pen.

In my direction Jessie glared. Then she saw Golduck and all three ran, _very_ scared. "Looks like Team Rocket's running off again!!"

Ash squeezed my arm and smiled at me. "You did a great job Misty!" I blushed. This is the kid I really,_ really_ like.

But my heart and brain just don't work together the right way. I shoved him and started to walk away. I said:

"Don't suck up Ash. You still owe me a bike."

**__**

The End

******

Ta-da! My sucky Raven rip-off! Please review! Please? *big sad puppy eyes* _Pweeeease?_

~ Jensu-chan


End file.
